Deseo
by Shashira
Summary: La lealtad y el cariño hace que no te des cuenta de las cosas, sobretodo cuando lo has tenido siempre y ahora ya no está.
1. Default Chapter

Mi nuevo fic, escrito en un momento de celos y dedicado a una persona que no voy a nombrar. Creed que hay veces que la vida de uno puede convertirse en fic... Es mi historia más personal, solo espero que os guste.

Deseo: Capítulo 1 

Los primeros días de Agosto estaban resultando los más calurosos de todo el verano. Las calles de Londres estaban en su mayoría desiertas, y los bares con aire acondicionado con más clientela de la habitual. Pero no es el clima de Inglaterra lo que nos llama realmente la atención en esta historia, sino un piso cerca de Notting Hill, un segundo con la fachada pintada de blanco y el techo de tejas azul marino. En el espacioso balcón del susodicho piso cuelgan plantas y flores, acompañadas por una jaula de pequeños pájaros exóticos multicolores. Si abrimos la enorme puertaventana de este coqueto balcón, nos encontraríamos en un espacioso salón de paredes color crema, también hay en él una chimenea que no funciona o estanterías de libros que se mueven. Y en un sofá beige con cojines de cuero oscuro, descansa Hermione Granger , que lee pergaminos.

O lo intenta.

- Maldición.

Levantó el rostro de las hojas que apoyaba en sus rodillas, dirigiendo sus ojos marrones hacia el reloj lunar que tenía justo al lado del aire acondicionado (Conectado evidentemente). Justo en ese momento, los planetas se movieron y marcaron las cinco menos cuarto. Respiró sofocada, aunque no era la insufrible calor la causa de sus males. Se levantó y anduvo descalza por la moqueta oscura hasta situarse frente a una estantería donde un marco de plata con varias personas saludaban alegremente a la muchacha. En la fotografía se podía ver el jardín de Hogwarts con la casa de Hagrid y el Bosque Prohibido de fondo. En un primer plano Ron, Harry y ella sonreían alegres, sin preocupaciones, con un pergamino bien enrollado cada uno en la mano. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que esa fotografía fuera tomada por el incorregible Colin Creevey el día de su graduación, cuando ya podrían ser considerados unos magos en el mundo mágico.

Observó al Harry de diecisiete años: Su pelo revuelto, su túnica bien planchada, la extrema delgadez y la poca altura que siempre lo caracterizaron. Luego cerró los ojos, y se encontró con un chico de veintiún años alto, de gafas redondas y mirada vergonzosa que saludaba a una grada repleta de magos que aplaudían con entusiasmo después de haber sido nombrado auror y contratado más tarde para misiones especiales en el Ministerio de Magia.

Luego se fijó en ella en su época escolar: El cabello castaño y enredado, las discretas pecas de su nariz, la túnica con la insignia de Premio Anual... El cristal de uno de los muebles, sin embargo, le dejaban ver a una Hermione Granger totalmente diferente. El pelo enmarañado había dado paso a uno completamente liso, recogido bien estirado en la nuca con un simple adorno oriental. Las formas de los pechos y las caderas se torneaban vagamente bajo la holgada camiseta, y sus piernas lucían ahora tostadas a causa de un conjuro muy útil y sencillo que había leído en un libro de belleza ("La Bruja más guapa eres tú" de Alexandra Rabanilius). Observó de soslayo sus apuntes, sonriendo ampliamente tras recordar la beca que había obtenido para investigar más a fondo sobre los Derechos de las Criaturas Mágicas en la época antigua y actual. Se había dedicado a ello después de Hogwarts, y jamás se arrepintió de no aceptar el puesto que le ofrecía Dumbledore como profesora de transformaciones en Hogwarts, justo unos días más tarde de que la Profesora McGonagall decidiera darse unas vacaciones indefinidas.

Pero aquella fugaz felicidad se esfumó al recordar una cara pecosa, unos ojos alegres y azules. Un pelo peculiar.

- Lo mataré. Juro que ésta vez lo mataré.

Hablaba de Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo desde tiempos indefinidos, aquel que ahora, con veintiún años, era el capitán más joven habido en el equipo de quuidditch profesional de los Chuddley Cannons. Ese mismo que desde que Harry se fuera a vivir con Ginny a Edimburgo la iba a ver cada tarde a su casa, y cenaban juntos mientras discutían de cosas sin importancia, o tal vez importantes en su momento. También era el Ron Weasley que ahora la tenía furiosa por haberse ido de vacaciones a Bali y no haberle escrito desde hacía un mes.

Ron era el que menos había cambiado de los tres. Seguía siendo el pelirrojo de siempre, con su considerable altura y su inocencia, el chico que nunca se daba cuenta de nada. El cuerpo era lo único diferente, teniendo ahora algo más de forma y fuerza debido a los duros entrenamientos a los que era sometido. Y quizá en otra situación, Hermione hubiera pensado cosas buenas de él, pero tenerla un mes sin noticias solo la hacía pensar en maldiciones y conjuros para cuando el pelirrojo regresase.

El conocido sonido del teléfono la hizo salir de su ensoñación, y dirigirse con paso rápido hacia el inalámbrico que descansaba en una mesa auxiliar cerca del sofá.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Hermione? ¿Hermione eres tú? – frunció el ceño, extrañada.

- ¿Ron?

- Sí, soy yo – silencio – Eh... ¿qué tal estás? – la muchacha chasqueó la lengua, irritada.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que llevas un mes en Bali, estamos a treinta y seis grado en Londres, que no me has mandado una maldita lechuza y que inesperadamente has utilizado una forma muggle para contactar conmigo...

- Hermione, la conexión se cor... ¿Hermione? La conexión se corta.... llego en... llego el día... lleg – el ruido de las interferencias se estaba haciendo insoportable.

- ¿Ron? Ron no te oigo – silencio - ¿Ron estás ahí? ¡RON!

Colgó el teléfono, más furiosa aún de lo que estaba antes de la llamada. No se podía creer la naturalidad con la que le había hablado, lo despreocupado que parecía cuando le regañó por no dar señales de vida... Y para colmo de males, las interferencias no le habían dejado escuchar el día en el que regresaba. Miró de nuevo el teléfono, y luego lo tiró con rabia en el sofá.

- ¡LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO!

- ¿Qué odias a quién? – tras ella, una voz grave y familiar sonó de repente. Allí había un chico alto, de mirada clara y muy moreno, con pecas saltarinas que se veían por los botones abiertos de su camisa blanca. Llevaba unos vaqueros holgados, con unas deportivas del mismo color que la camisa. A su lado descansaban varias bolsas y un par de maletas.

La rabia que Hermione había acumulado para cuando le viera se esfumó de repente, tan solo sintió una sacudida en el vientre, y un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal de arriba abajo. El nudo que días atrás no la dejaba comer desapareció, y dio paso a una calidez extrema... a una ternura inimaginable.

- ¡RON! – corrió hacia él, colgándose de su cuello como si de un mono se tratara, y el otro se balanceó un poco, sorprendido por tanta efusividad inesperada.

- Vaya – exclamó, descolgando a Hermione de su cuello – Creo que voy a tener que irme de vacaciones más a menudo...

Ella rió con franqueza, como no reía desde hacía semanas.

- Creí que aún te encontrabas en Bali... ¿Cómo demonios hiciste esa llamada? – Ron se había acoplado en el sofá, sintiendo el aire acondicionado en su rostro, revolviéndole el cabello pelirrojo que se le pegaba en la frente por el calor.

- Bueno, allí en Bali me compré un teléfono móvil – Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Ron la cortó en seco – No, Bali vende teléfonos de esos pero no tiene cobertura para contactar con el extranjero, tampoco cabinas... y si las había, yo no las vi; y sí, utilicé el móvil para que creyeras que aún me encontraba allí y darte una sorpresa... solo que al entrar en el ascensor la conexión se cortó.

La chica lo miraba sonriente, y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

- Lo importante es que estás aquí.

- ¿En serio estabas preocupada por mí? – la pregunta sorprendió bastanta a Hermione, que parpadeó varias veces, desconcertada.

- Si yo me fuera de vacaciones y no supieras de mí durante un mes... ¿cómo estarías?

- Estaría de maravilla.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Ron sin embargo estaba pensativo, observando el reloj lunar, que marcaban las cinco y dos minutos. - ¿Y por qué estaría tan bien?

Entonces sus ojos azules se fijaron en ella.

- Porque si tu tardaras tanto en contactar conmigo habría ido a buscarte donde fuera. Por lo tanto, estaría junto a ti.

El corazón de Hermione latió con más fuerza que antes, bombeando sangre a kilómetros por hora. Ron respiró hondo, tambolireando encima de uno de los cojines de cuero, y mirando de nuevo el reloj se levantó, cogiendo las maletas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Te vas?

- Hermione acabo de llegar, ni siquiera he visto a mis padres. Tú eres a la primera persona a la que he venido a visitar – se acercó a la muchacha, y sujetándola por la nuca le dio un beso en la frente, dulce y tierno – Mañana Sábado te vengo a buscar para pasar el día juntos.

- ¿A las doce?

- De acuerdo, a las doce . Hasta mañana – y tras esto, desapareció tras las puerta de la casa.

Hermione recorrió entonces el salón, y el pasillo hasta llegar a su dormitorio y mirarse en el espejo. El adorno que sujetaba el cabello se abrió, y dejó que cayera como una cascada sobre su espalda, liso y brillante. Comenzó así a cepillarlo con mucha delicadeza, y solo unos minutos después se percató de que estaba sonriendo, y de que susurraba la letra de su canción favorita. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de su reflejo, que seguía sonriendo tontamente.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? – le preguntó la Hermione del espejo - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué tan sonriente y feliz después de lo que te ha hecho pasar? ¿Por qué le perdonas?

Y la respuesta salió sin pensarlo de sus labio.

- Porque estoy enamorada.

Y aquella declaración la asustó.

Pues nada más. Este es mi nuevo fic, que espero continuar al igual que los otros... solo que no sé cuando podré actualizar. Gracias por leerlo. Espero que os guste. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hace mucho que escribí este fic, pero no había tenido intención de seguirlo hasta ahora, que después de cuatro años recibió un review, y algo me hizo recapacitar. Ahora que volví a escribir -después de años de ausencia-, estoy más centrada en los Dramiones -tengo tres, y hay dos que casi estoy por terminar-, pero creo que ésta historia se merece una oportunidad, así que se la daré. **

**De todos modos, y como ya dije antes, hay un período de cuatro años de diferencia de un capítulo a otro, por lo tanto mi estilo es algo distinto a como empecé, lo siento si en este capítulo os decepciono a todos aquellos que comenzáis a leerlo. Mis disculpas de antemano.**

**Quiero agradecerle especialmente a esa lectora que me mandó el review ayer, porque sin ella el fic no tendría continuación. Así que este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ****avril3potter3and3ca ****, por haberse tomado la molestia no solo de leerlo, sino también de dejarme un review a pesar de tener tantos años. Tú has sido la causa de que esto exista, así que mil gracias por despertarme el gusanito y mis musas adormiladas ^^.**

**Me comprometo a seguirlo hasta el final, publicando cada dos semanas un nuevo capítulo. Queda dicho.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Personajes paridos artificialmente por Rowling, yo solo me divierto un ratillo con ellos.**_

_**Deseo: Capítulo 2**_

Hermione Granger se despertó ese día temprano a pesar de que era Sábado. Ni siquiera había esperado a que el despertador sonara, y sabía que esa misteriosa impaciencia se debía a su cita al mediodía con Ron. Descorrió las cortinas de su dormitorio y dejó que la luz entrara a raudales, bañándole el rostro moteado discretamente por sus pecas en el puente de la nariz.

Ah sí, hoy iba a ser un gran día sin duda.

Ni por asomo recordaba la frustración de hacía un mes, ni de la rabia que sintió al comprobar que Ron no daba señales de vida ni… en fin, ni nada. Para Hermione aquello estaba perdonado, después de todo, ¿quién había sido la primera persona a la que visitó? Ella ¿Y porqué? Bueno, eso no lo sabía, pero quizás - y tenía la esperanza de que así fuera- en su viaje Ron había madurado; con suerte se preguntó porqué ella, Hermione, incansablemente estaba solucionándole los problemas, y se dio cuenta de que… no sé, era importante en su vida, y no solo como amiga. Total, de imaginación también se vive ¿o no?.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una refrescante ducha, pues hacía demasiada calor aún siendo tan temprano. El agua fría hizo que saliera de su ensoñación, y las dudas volvieron a surgir en su interior. Para ser sincera consigo misma, Ron jamás le había dado indicios para que pensara en ella como algo más que una simple amiga de la escuela.

La invitaba a cenar, al igual que hacía con Harry, iba a verlo a los partidos cada vez que él le regalaba una entrada, al igual que Neville, y a veces salían a tomar algo o al cine -algo a lo que Ron, después de varios años, aún seguía admirando incondicionalmente- pero también había ido con Luna Lovegood, cuando ella no estaba en el extranjero compilando información sobre Criaturas Mágicas misteriosa -de hecho, Ron nos contó a Ginny y a mí que Lovegood se asustó tanto que a duras penas pudo disuadirla para que no le echara un hechizo reductor a la pantalla-.

Por lo tanto, Hermione se vio de nuevo sumida en las mismas dudas que antes ¿debería declararse? La agudeza de Ron destacaba por su ausencia, pues era de sobra conocido por todo el grupo de amigos que nunca se enteraba de nada. Cuando vio por primera vez a la novia de Neville, Hannah Abbot, embarazada pensó que simplemente había engordado unos kilos de tanto dulce que Neville le regalaba. Sí, definitivamente no sabía absolutamente nada sobre los sentimientos de Hermione. Tomó la decisión de hacerlo partícipe hoy en cuanto tuviera ocasión, pues de solo pensar en otro mes de vacaciones sin saber de él se subía por las paredes de la rabia. Además ella era una Gryffindor ¿no se suponía que era valiente?¿Entonces porqué tenía tantas dudas, tantos miedos?

Pero claro, había que contar con un factor importante ¿y si en esas semanas en Bali, por casualidad, Ron se había enamorado? Luego cayó en la cuenta de que eso era teóricamente imposible. ¡Por favor! Ronald Weasley era uno de los solteros de oro más codiciados del mundo mágico y se enorgullecía constantemente de ello. A las fiestas iba acompañado de cualquier chica -"la que sea, el caso es no ir solo" les repetía una y otra vez a Hermione y Harry- pero con ninguna había repetido… salvo con Hermione.

Salió de la ducha y se secó con esmero, luego se cepilló el cabello y optó por dejarlo suelto y con su volumen clásico. No le gustaba abusar de la poción alisadora, era demasiado trabajosa de realizar -los ingredientes, el tiempo, la cocción… y luego para que solo te durara unas horas- , y no pensaba en gastarse galeones en algo que ella misma podía hacer. Además, aunque todos se burlaran de su pelo ella no lo veía tan mal. Sí, lo admitía, estaba enmarañado, a veces incluso se asemejaba espantosamente a un caniche con un mal día, pero esa era ella, Hermione Jean Granger, sabelotodo insufrible y Premio Anual de Hogwarts; pelo de rata incluido. Después de todo, pensó frente al espejo recogiendo la melena en una cola alta, nadie es perfecto.

Se maquilló discretamente, y antes de salir del baño apuntó con su varita sus piernas, que se tornaron algo más morenas. Bueno, sería toda una cerebrito en potencia, pero al fin y al cabo también era una mujer ¿no? Un poco de coquetería no le vendría mal después de todo.

- Ese pelo es un desastre - su reflejo la observaba ceñuda, con un gesto de reprobación - Además ese pelirrojo no se merece que lo perdones.

- Eso - replicó la verdadera Hermione, igualando el gesto de su reflejo - no es asunto tuyo.

- ¡Te partirá el corazón! - exclamó el espejo, antes de que ella cerrase la puerta del baño para no tener que escucharla hasta nueva orden.

Abrió las puertas de su armario y comprobó con fastidio lo que Ginny le había mencionado dos semanas atrás: Su vestuario era todo un desastre. La mayoría de su ropa eran trajes de oficinas, ordenados por colores y etiquetados para cada día laboral. Luna una vez le había mencionado que con esas faldas tan largas y esos pantalones tan holgados parecía una chica madura, como de cuarenta años. Hermione quiso creer que era un halago, pero no estaba muy convencida de ello, sobretodo al ver la cara congestionada de Ginny que procuraba contener la risa.

Optó finalmente por un vestido largo de tirantes que sus padres le habían regalado como recuerdo de sus vacaciones en España el verano pasado. No le gustaba el escote el uve, porque dejaba al descubierto el poco pecho que tenía, pero al menos era mejor que la falda mostaza que había pensado en un principio. La tela era vaporosa, y aunque no le hacía especialmente atractiva, era muy fina y no pasaría calor. Las sandalias planas de cuero atadas al tobillo, el bolso, las llaves, la varita y ya estaba lista para su cita con Ron.

¿Qué le tendría preparado? ¿alguna sorpresa? Bueno, eso no importaba, porque fuera lo que fuese estaría con Ron.

Y eso, era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba.

***

- Te veo rara. No sé porqué, pero estás rara.

Ron la había esperado como siempre en el Caldero Chorreante, con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y una sonrisa como estandarte. Sus pecas estaban multiplicadas, al igual que la timidez de Hermione, que nada más verlo con esos pantalones holgados y esa camiseta azul hiperventiló. Su mente racional le aseguraba que era a causa del calor, pues estaban a treinta grados a la sombra, pero algo dentro de ella -su escondite rebelde, sin duda- le repetía una y otra vez que ese cuerpo y ese cabello algo más largo y revuelto de lo habitual desestabilizaban a cualquiera.

Claro, ahí sí que Hermione le tuvo que dar la razón.

- ¿Es esa tu nueva forma de halagarme? - inquirió, recuperando la calma a tiempo para poner una cara de disgusto.

- Solo era una opinión - respondió, dando un largo trago a su cerveza sin apartar sus ojos azules de los oscuros de Hermione - Si fuese un cumplido te hubiese dicho que estabas guapa, y no fue así.

Como siempre, Ron hacía gala de su gran tacto con el sexo opuesto. Dejó dos knuts en la barra, nos despedimos de Hannah Abbot -ya tenía una incipiente barriga de embarazada- que era tabernera del Caldero Chorreante desde hacía un par de años y salimos hacia el Callejón Diagon. La luz del sol era tan brillante que por un momento los cegó, y de nuevo un bochorno se apoderó del ambiente. No corría brisa y las altas temperaturas atosigaban a cualquiera.

- Me estoy asando - refunfuñó Ron, enjugándose el sudor de su frente pecosa - El Profeta afirma que la ola de calor se mantendrá al menos hasta Septiembre ¡y solo estamos a principios de Agosto!

- Allí en Bali se estaba fresquito entonces… - comentó Hermione mordaz, y Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello, frunciendo el ceño.

- No me lo recuerdes, en lo que llevo de mañana mi madre me ha enviado dos howlers a casa ¡dos! -alzó un par de dedos frente al rostro de Hermione, que sonreía internamente. Bien, al menos la Señora Weasley se había vengado por ambas, pensó.

- Te lo mereces - replicó ella, deteniéndose en la tienda de animales para comprar comida a Crookshanks; fue al primer estante que vio y tomó dos bolsas de galletas para gatos - Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, mientras que tú te lo pasabas de lo lindo allí, sin pensar en nadie.

Pagó y salieron de a tienda; Ron resopló con hastío, cruzando las manos en la nuca.

- Os he repetido hasta la saciedad que allí apenas había lugares para comunicarte, Bali está casi exenta de magos y brujas, solo conocí a uno y vive tranquilamente sin apenas usar magia.

- ¡Eso no es excusa! - replicó Hermione - Hay lechuzas ¿recuerdas? Son unos animales alados de los cuales posees un ejemplar.

- ¡Venga, Hermione! - exclamó su amigo, dándole un pequeño empujón - Deja de comportarte como mi madre - la aludida bufó despectiva, virando la cara hacia otro lado. Ron entonces le sujetó fuertemente el mentón, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran. Hermione apenas podía respirar cuando lo vio sonreír - ¿Quieres un helado?

- Eres insufrible - se quejó dirigiéndose hacia Florean Fortescue con paso rápido para adelantar al pelirrojo.

Ron observó el cabello enmarañado recogido en la coleta, esos andares pocos femeninos y los hombros descubiertos repletos de pecas, que se perdían en el escote trasero del vestido de Hermione. Por mucho que su aspecto fuese más maduro, se mantenía tan sabelotodo y orgullosa como en Hogwarts, y eso era digno de admirar. Aspiró profundamente, embargando sus pulmones de aire, y entonces comprobó que olía suavemente caramelo y vainilla. Sonrió; ese era el perfume de Hermione.

- Dos helados de chocolate - pidió dulcemente al dependiente de la heladería; le pasó uno a Ron y se sentaron en silencio en la terraza, las mesas cubiertas por sombrillas para escapar de aquel calor sofocante.

Chocolate y vainilla, pensó Ron metiéndose un poco de su helado en la boca, -se le derritió al instante- qué mezcla tan explosiva. En Bali había una flor llamada Luliste, y su fragancia le recordó perceptiblemente a la que exudaba la carne de Hermione. Después las cosas habían cambiado, claro, y las siguientes dos semanas lo único que lo embriagó hasta la saciedad fue el olor a fresa de …

- Buenos días - murmuró una voz de mujer, y al captar la modulación extranjera de la voz Ron alzó lentamente sus ojos azules, sabiendo a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba. Hermione estaba a su lado impertérrita con cara de sorpresa, la cuchara aún en la boca, y los ojos como platos.

- ¿Gabrielle? - inquirió Hermione, observando a la chica rubia que había aparecido de la nada - ¿Gabrielle Delacour?

- Oui.

Hermione no la veía desde el primer cumpleaños de Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur, hacía ya dos años. Mantenía esa hermosura que tanto la ayudaba a parecerse a una veela, o eso le pareció. Llevaba un vestido corto veraniego muy favorecedor en tonos rosas que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos azules y la tez pálida y fina del rostro. Sin saber porqué, Hermione se vio más pequeña, infantil e indefensa que nunca: Cuando alguien así existía en el mundo ¿qué oportunidad tenían el resto de las mortales?

Sin embargo, lo peor vino después. Un agujero negro se apoderó de su estómago cuando vio que Ron se levantó de su asiento… y la besó.

Crac-Crac.

El corazón de Hermione Jean Granger, becada del Ministerio de Magia con honores se había quedado muerto y sin vida. Le pareció ilógico lo que ella había pensado esa misma mañana, cuando salió de su apartamento rumbo al callejón Diagon dispuesta a declararle su amor a Ron. Qué ilusa, se dijo a sí misma, desviando sus ojos cuando las manos de Ron tomaron a Gabrielle por la cintura.

Sí, había sido una tonta, una idiota que no se daba cuenta de que ése de ahí era uno de sus mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley, pelirrojo con la sensibilidad de un troll disecado y una novia que parecía sacada de una revista de moda; eso le dejaba bien clarito que ella en esa escena no es que pintara poco, es que no pintaba nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto Ron a Gabrielle - Pensé que ibas a ver a Victoire.

- Hay gueunión familiag en casa de tu hegmana Jenny.

- Ginny - la corrigió Hermione, y la francesa le envió una mirada glacial a juego con su sonrisa.

- Vine a buscagte paga ig juntos.

Ron no sabía qué decir, aunque tampoco tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Había quedado con Hermione para contarle lo de Gabrielle, darle tiempo a digerirlo para que no le sucediera lo mismo que con Harry -el cual se atragantó con un trozo de pollo y provocó que su rostro se pusiera morado en cuestión de segundos- pero estaba visto y comprobado que la suerte no estaba de su parte desde su llegada a Londres, y por varios motivos:

Punto uno. Nada más aparecer con Gabrielle en La Madriguera y anunciar el repentino noviazgo su madre se desmayó, George se cayó de la silla y su padre destrozó un par de platos que con magia se dirigían al fregadero. Por supuesto Gabrielle no era ninguna desconocida en la casa; se trataba de la hermana de Fleur y mantenían un contacto de vez en cuando en las reuniones familiares, pero claro, de ahí a tenerla como nuera… en este punto, Molly Weasley se había tomado dos copas de whisky de fuego, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente cuando George preguntó a Ron qué iba a decirle a Hermione.

Punto dos. La reacción de Harry y su hermana no fue mucho mejor. El primero se atragantó, y la segunda no hizo ningún comentario, pero no le dirigió la palabra a Gabrielle durante el resto de la tarde -incluso al darle el café intentó por todos los medios que sus manos apenas se rozasen- ni a Ron tampoco, aunque debía admitir que la prefería así.

Punto Tres. No sabía porqué, pero todos le habían indicado y repetido hasta la saciedad que cuando se lo contara a Hermione tuviera un mínimo de tacto dentro de su patente insensibilidad. Ron le tenía miedo a Hermione, sobretodo porque la última vez que lo vio besándose con una chica -y de eso hacía ya años y fue con Lavender Brown- aún recordaba nítidamente la lluvia de picotazos que recibió de sus queridos pajaritos.

Había intentado -más bien deseado- hacerlo bien desde el principio, pero cuando fue ayer a su casa no pudo hacerlo. Se sintió tan contento de verla, que apenas recordaba que Gabrielle lo estaba esperando impacientemente en el portal. Su risa, su piel, las pecas… todo en Hermione le agradaba, aunque a veces le sacara de quicio -como su inquebrantable lucha por los Derechos de los Elfos Doméstico a través de su infructuoso PEDDO-. Por eso esperó hasta hoy; pero claro, con la estrepitosa e inconveniente aparición de Gabrielle… ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado con las mujeres? ¿por qué simplemente no podían jugar al ajedrez y hablar horas sobre quidditch y nada más?

Hermione por su parte no quería estar allí, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era irse como un rayo a su apartamento, tirarse en la cama y por medio de un fantástico obliviate olvidar la existencia de Ron, Francia y el amor. Se levantó de su asiento con lentitud, pero intentó enderezarse lo máximo posible, para que no se le notara nada de lo que pugnaba por salir de su interior, y les dedicó una teatral sonrisa, escondiendo tras esa máscara todo su desencanto y malestar. Por supuesto, su orgullo le impedía hacer menos.

- Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa, tengo que terminar de revisar unas cuantas leyes y aún me quedan por redactar ensayos sobre las revoluciones de…

- Entonces hasta otgo día, Hermione - le cortó Gabrielle, y Ron la observó con sorpresa, pero sin hacer objeción alguna por su comportamiento. Definitivamente estaba sola en esto. Al fin y al cabo, Gabrielle era su novia.

- Adiós - se despidió dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los azules de Ron, acto seguido cogió el bolso y echó a andar entre la multitud, perdiéndose a los pocos segundos engullida por los magos y brujas del callejón Diagon.

Al menos, pensó Hermione mientras abría la puerta del Londres muggle para dirigirse a su casa, no conjuré pájaros violentos ni… -en este punto el nudo de la garganta luchaba por dar la luz y explotar- … ni lloré.

****

Durante los cinco días posteriores al desastroso encuentro Hermione se negó a ver a Ron en persona. Se había hecho una larga lista en su casa de excusas variadas que darle, y las tachaba del pergamino conforme las escribía en una nota para rechazar una salida con su eterno amigo vía lechuza o cuando chocaba con Harry en el Ministerio. Ginny por su parte trataba de consolarla, aunque cuando el tema de Ron salía a colación, Hermione cambiaba radicalmente de conversación o se escabullía inventándose una reunión o un trabajo que entregar.

Con la única que realmente se había sincerado era con su compañera de Departamento Pansy Parkinson.

- Cualquier tío es un capullo integral, Granger - le repetía una y otra vez - Los buenos o son gays o están casados.

A los ojos de Hermione, Pansy Parkinson era un hombre en cuerpo de mujer. Ella no tenía pareja estable conocida, pero sí amantes por doquier. Un día quedaba con un jugador de quidditch, otro con un escritor, otro con un empresario… Disfrutaba de, según ella, lo único bueno que tenían, y eso eran los cinco minutos que duraban generalmente en la cama antes de echarlos a patadas de su departamento.

- Eso lo dices porque tú nunca estás seriamente con nadie - respondí, desechando por quinta vez el intento de redactar un manuscrito para el Ministerio de Magia alemán.

Hermione conocía a Pansy Parkinson desde Hogwarts - de hecho, Ron la mencionaba de vez en cuando como "esa chica con cara de perro que lamía el suelo que Malfoy pisaba"- pero como ella pertenecía a la casa Slytherin jamás se había dado la oportunidad de conocerla, hasta que llegó al Ministerio y tuvieron obligatoriamente que trabajar codo con codo.

- Hazme caso Granger, es lo mejor.

Pansy era una chica que vivía el día a día, sin importarle las consecuencias. Desde la muerte de sus padres después de la caída de Voldemort, Pakinson había dado un giro radical. Seguía teniendo la misma maldad que en Hogwarts - por algo era Slytherin, claro- pero no la utilizaba contra los sangresucias o los elfos domésticos. A Hermione misteriosamente le caía bastante bien, al igual que a Ginny o Luna. Casi todas las mañanas desayunaban juntas en una cafetería muggle cercana al Ministerio -a pesar de que ni Luna ni Ginny trabajaban en el edificio- y charlaban de forma distendida, dejando atrás los viejos rencores que una vez pudieron albergar contra su casa en general y ella en particular.

Finalmente llegó el ansiado viernes, y con él las nuevas esperanzas de Hermione, ya que por primera vez en sus cuatro años de funcionaria en el Ministerio había aceptado coger vacaciones. Tres semanas ¡nada más y nada menos que veinte días de relax! Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero no por ello le desagradaba la idea.

- Podemos ir a mi casa de Saint Tropez, en la Costa Azul de Francia - le hablaba Pansy con un folleto en la mano, pero Hermione la fulminó cuando oyó mencionar al país galo - Vale, he captado la indirecta - hizo una bola con el folleto y apuntándolo con su varita lo quemó en el aire - ¿Has ido alguna vez a Italia? Tengo una finca campestre en La Toscana, quizás allí te encuentres más cómoda…

- ¿Cuántas propiedades posees? - inquirió Hermione, sellando con un embrujo el Departamento cuando ambas salieron rumbo al ascensor. Hacía tiempo que el resto del edificio estaba vacío, pero a ellas no les importaba hacer horas extras - Italia, Francia, Londres y Escocia - Hermione iba alzando un dedo tras otro, impresionada - Por no mencionar todo los galeones que descansan en tu cámara de Gringotts. Casi no se podía entrar cuando te acompañé a…

- También tengo una casa en el sur de España, en la costa.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Hermione, por fin interesada en uno de los destinos. Ella siempre había querido visitar España, pues sus padres le habían comentado más de una vez lo hermosa que era, por no mencionar el clima, nada que ver con Londres, su humedad y constantes tormentas.

- Hace un par de años que no voy, pero el lugar es tranquilo y por la noche…- Pansy sonrió, de repente feliz de recordar algo -… en fin, digamos que allí saben como divertirse -suspiró con añoranza, despertando justo a tiempo para entrar en el desértico ascensor - Por cierto, Luna también viene con nosotras.

- Pensé que se iba a Noruega a estudiar los Kneazles - comenté distraída, mientras la voz monótona del elevador anunciaba "El atrio" y nos abría las puertas para salir.

- Lunática es rarita, Granger - aclaró Pansy, dirigiéndose con paso rápido a una de las chimeneas - Según parece el Ministerio aplazó su investigación y ella va a aprovechar para descansar. Además a Luna no le importa el destino, al fin y al cabo viaja por todo el mundo recogiendo especimenes extraños - cogió polvos flú de una vasija pequeña; al echarlo en la chimenea unas llamas verdes aparecieron instantáneamente - Ahora te veo en mi casa - se metió en el interior y la escuchó gritar su propia dirección antes de desaparecer.

Hermione suspiró con alivio por primera vez en cinco días. Iba a cenar con Luna, Ginny y Pansy en casa de esta última y aunque temía que la pelirroja volviera a sacar a Ron y Gabrielle en una conversación ya no le importaba tanto, porque iba a tener todas unas vacaciones para escapar del dolor y recuperar parte de su corazón que había quedado hecho trizas por la reciente noticia. Aunque se negaba a admitirlo, estaba entusiasmada con la idea de estar a solas con sus amigas y no tener tiempo para pensar en nada más que en divertirse.

Se quitó la túnica de trabajo - de un color grisáceo -, e introdujo la mano con resolución en la vasija. Estaba a punto de esparcir los polvos en la chimenea cuando alguien se lo impidió. Desvió la mirada un momento, y pudo apreciar un brazo fuerte y pecoso que la sujetaba por la muñeca; fue alzando la cabeza poco a poco, hasta dar con aquellos ojos azules, penetrantes como pocos, que tanto la desquiciaban últimamente. No podía ser cierto, era prácticamente imposible. Frunció el ceño de inmediato, apartando la mano con brusquedad para desasirse del agarre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ron?

Hermione tenía serias dificultades para respirar, notaba su pulsación acelerada, pero aquello no impedía que lo mirara de frente, cara a cara sin atisbo de tristeza o nostalgia. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí cuanto antes, pero sabía de antemano que Ron no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente.

- Me has estado evitando - inquirió molesto el pelirrojo, manteniendo arrugada su larga nariz, gesto que le multiplicaba por mil aquellas pecas que Hermione ansiaba contar una a una lentamente en la intimidad de su ser - Te he mandado siete lechuzas, y en todas ellas me ponías excusas para no quedar conmigo.

- He estado muy ocupada - adujo, pero Hermione notaba que Ron no había quedado satisfecho con la respuesta. Chasqueó la lengua, molesta - Mira, tengo bastante prisa, así que dime lo que tengas que decirme y vete.

Ron alzó una ceja, y Hermione supo que ahí nadie iba a salir a flote de la tempestad que se avecinaba. Conocía ese gesto, y podía asegurar que su amigo estaba verdaderamente enfadado con su actitud.

- Estás huyendo de mí, Hermione, y exijo saber porqué.

A veces era exasperante, ¿por qué ese afán por conocer todos sus pensamientos y movimientos? Odiaba que la controlara como si fuera su padre.

- Si Gabrielle se entera de que estás aquí vas a estar en problemas - le informó, pero él parecía no atener a razones. Se cruzó de brazos y Hermione pudo escuchar su bufido de indignación - Por cierto, ahora entiendo la causa de tu larga estadía en Bali: Estabas muy ocupado estudiando francés ¿verdad?

- Nos encontramos allí por casualidad, Gabrielle fue de vacaciones con unas chicas de su casa de Beauxbatons para celebrar…

- ¡Me importa un bledo! - exclamó Hermione, controlando su rabia para no echarse a llorar. - ¡Me he pasado un mes, Ron, un mes preguntándome una y mil veces cómo estabas, o si te había pasado algo!

- Hermione… - No quería escucharlo, no ahora.

- ¡Y mientras todos estábamos aquí, devanándonos lo sesos por saber de ti, tú estabas en la cama de ella, revolcándoos!

Hermione supo al instante que se había pasado de la raya, pero no estaba dispuesta a disculparse con Ron. Se giró con brusquedad y lanzó a la chimenea de nuevo los polvos flú. Avanzó a grandes zancadas, pero justo cuando ella iba a gritar la dirección de Pansy, Ron la sacó de un empujón.

La sujetaba firmemente de los brazos, y la apoyó de un golpe seco contra la pared del Ministerio. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella, el ceño fruncido y respiraba con dificultad. Sus orejas estaban rojas como tomates, apreció Hermione, y su boca se mantenía en un rictus severo, como cuando regañan a una niña obstinada. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca, y que aquello no podía ser bueno de ninguna de las maneras.

- Dilo - masculló entre dientes el pelirrojo, y ella lo miró sorprendida, sin poder entender a lo que se refería.

- ¿Qué?

- He dicho que lo digas - sus mechones pelirrojos caía por su frente, ocultando a medias aquella mirada penetrante eternamente azul - Yo sé por qué estás enfadada, pero quiero que seas tú la que lo admitas.

- Si lo sabes no entiendo entonces qué hacemos aquí - le espetó, probando a zafarse de sus brazos, pero la tenía fuertemente sujeta. Jamás escaparía. Después de varios intentos ella estaba agotada, y ya no podía aguantar más su sufrimiento. Lenta y pausadamente comenzó a llorar.

- Dilo - le repitió Ron, pero ella permanecía callada, sollozando con la mirada gacha, sin querer encararlo. Por pura rabia y desesperación, el pelirrojo la zarandeó con brusquedad, y la volvió a pegar contra la pared - ¡Dilo de una vez, maldita sea!

- ¡Porque estoy celosa, Ron! - gritó ella por fin, y él se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca - ¡Porque no aguanto el modo en que la miras, como la besas, que ella ocupe el lugar en el que yo querría estar! - las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y mantenía los ojos abiertos, enrojecidos por el llanto - ¡Porque te odio… tú… no fuiste capaz de fijarte en mí, ni una sola vez! - lentamente el pelirrojo deshizo el agarre y permaneció allí en silencio, mientras observaba el llanto de Hermione - ¡Yo fui la que estuvo a tu lado, siempre, y jamás pensaste en mí como mujer!

- ¡Tu no sabes nada! - bramó Ron, y ella se calló al instante - ¡Estuve loco por ti desde el primer año, pero estabas tan inmersa en los libros y en tu mundo que apenas reparaste! ¡En cuarto me dejaste de lado por Krum, y yo permanecí ahí, constantemente! ¡Ahora que por fin rehice mi vida, que me digné a olvidarte, no tienes derecho a negarme ser feliz! ¡No puedes, Hermione, porque por muchos años estuve desquiciado… y fue tu culpa!

Un sonido irrumpió de repente en la conversación, fuerte, retumbando en el Atrio desierto del Ministerio. Hermione tenía la mano levantada, y Ron un golpe seco en el pómulo izquierdo, que rápidamente se torno rojizo. El bofetón lo cogió de improvisto, no lo había visto venir, y ambos estaban sorprendidos.

Hermione había cesado de llorar, y mantenía sus ojos oscuros fijos en Ron, que le sostenía la mirada con crudeza y frialdad.

- Yo no soy la culpable de tu cobardía, Ron - las palabras salieron una por una impregnadas con un profundo reproche, de indignación.

- Pero sí la causa de mis desgracias.

Y antes de que ella pudiera replicarle él había cogido un montón de polvos flú y se había marchado dejándola como siempre, sola, a oscuras y sumida en una tormenta interior difícil de soportar.

*********************************************************************

**Se aceptan de todo menos virus.**

**Besos: Shashira.**


End file.
